In-person meetings are the most common approach used by agents to sell products and work in collaboration with other agents within the company. Traditionally, agents would physically meet with other agents and/or customers at a suitable location, but with the ever-increasing distance between locations, the cost and time associated with traditional meetings are becoming less attractive for both parties. As the processing power of computers allow for greater computer functionality and the Internet technology era allows for interconnectivity between computing systems, many institutions have provided software solutions to facilitate the collaboration between agents and between agents and customers. These solutions may include emails, instant messaging, telephone conferences, video conferences, and others. But since the implementation of these more sophisticated online tools, several shortcomings in these technologies have been identified and have created a new set of challenges. For example, above-mentioned solutions tend to be less productive because they are separate solutions limited to address either synchronous or asynchronous collaboration, and may require agents to leave one mode of communication to use another one, which may become complicated and difficult to manage during meetings. In addition, the transfer of information and/or documents from one collaboration tool to another may cause the loss of files and/or edits, the incorrect update of permissions, and the loss of sessions and/or connections, among others. Furthermore, above-mentioned solutions do not provide a method to automatically generate data files related to the virtual meeting.